The present invention relates in general to manual shaving devices employing at least one elongated straight razor blade arranged in-line with an elongated handle, and in particular to bi-directional manual shaving devices employing an elongated razor blade head, with two sets of inwardly-pointing straight-edge razor blade strips shielded by a blade-edge guarding system, mounted on an in-line handle for safely and rapidly shaving large areas of skin in two opposite directions that are generally perpendicular to the main axes of the in-line handle and razor head.
Uni-directional razor blade shaving devices have long been known, starting with the old straight-edge razor with an in-line handle used by barbers more than a century ago. In more recent times, most personal shaving has been done by individuals rather than barbers. Further, the predominant manual wet-shaving devices over at least the last five decades have been based upon the classic T-bar razor, with its elongated razor head and a handle which extends perpendicularly from the bottom of the razor""s blade head.
In more recent decades, the quality of the T-bar razor blade head has improved, while its cost has been lowered and user safety increased. The modern wet-shaving razor typically features an angled T-bar handle and an elongated razor head having a blade-edge guarding system located about the razor-sharp edges to minimize the possibility of nicks and cuts, which were more of a problem with older T-bar razor designs, especially for an inexperienced user. Modern safety razor blade heads now feature front and rear elongated guards which establish a common working plane in which the razor-sharp edges of twin parallel razor blade strips are disposed. In this manner, the sharpened blade edges are only exposed by a few thousandths of an inch above the working plane, which helps minimize nicks and cuts. The angled neck on the T-bar handle also made it easier for the user to grip the handle comfortably while holding the razor head at an angle so that the working plane or face of the razor will lay flat against the skin to be shaved.
To further minimize nicks and to more readily allow the razor-sharp blade edges to follow the curving contour of a user""s skin, some of the more advanced uni-directional razor blade heads now pivot or swivel while pressed lightly against the user""s skin. Also, they often have spring-loaded razor blade strips that move with the undulations in the skin. Examples of such movable razor blade heads in commercial use, which are available in a replaceable cartridge style, include the wet-shaving manual shaving razors distributed by the Gillette Company of Boston, Mass., U.S.A. under the Sensor(copyright), the Sensor Excel(copyright), the Sensor for Women(trademark), and the Mach3(trademark) brand names. Also, a number of uni-directional razor blade head designs that are flexible have been made. Examples in commercial use, that are available in a replaceable cartridge-style, include the wet shaving razors distributed by the Warner-Lambert Company of Morris Plains, N.J., U.S.A. under the Schick Tracer(copyright) and Lady Schick(copyright) brand names.
In an effort to advance the safety and efficacy of the wet-shaving art, I developed single-head bi-directional wet-shaving devices which are disclosed in my first three earlier patents cited in the first paragraph of this specification. In spite of all of this development, there is still a real need for easy-to-use bi-directional shaving devices specifically designed to rapidly shave large body areas, including the arms and legs. This is an important task which is undertaken periodically by millions of women who shave their legs. It is also performed regularly by those in the medical community who shave patients for surgery or other treatments, by those in the athletic community (e.g., swimmers, wrestlers, body builders, etc.), and by caretakers who shave those who cannot shave themselves. There is a continuing need for improved manual shaving devices to perform these large-body shaving tasks.
Objects. In light of the foregoing needs, it is desirable to provide still further improvements in bi-directional razor blade systems, structures and cartridges to allow a user to shave large areas of skin on the body, such as the legs and arms, rapidly and safely. With this in mind, I have created a new family of bi-directional razor blade shaving devices, called in-line bi-directional shaving devices, which can be separated into several classes. Each of these in-line shaving devices achieves one and usually several of the following objectives of the present invention.
A first major object of this invention is to provide several different in-line single-head razor devices, each with an elongated head and handle, which can each be used for rapidly and safely shaving large body areas in two opposite directions generally perpendicular to the major axes of the head and handle. A related object is to arrange the handle and head relative to one another so that this task of shaving large body areas bi-directionally can be accomplished in an entirely natural, completely comfortable, and easy-to-use way.
A second major object is to provide compact in-line bi-directional razor blade devices, with the elongated head and handle arranged generally in-line, which are easier to use than present-day uni-directional T-bar razor devices to rapidly shave the legs and arms or other large body areas.
A third object is to provide for several different constructions of a bi-directional straight razor blade cartridge for an in-line razor shaving device, which cartridges can be manually removed from the in-line razor handle and replaced with a fresh cartridge whenever the blades become dull or the user wishes to do so.
A fourth object is to provide an improved method of manual shaving large area body surfaces, namely bi-directional shaving using an in-line razor shaving device having an elongated handle for supporting a single bi-directional razor head generally in-line with the principal axis of the handle, where the user""s handgrip on the razor""s handle need not be changed as the bi-directional razor head is moved back and forth in opposite directions to shave an area of skin. A related object is to provide a method of shaving using in-line bi-directional razor devices which does not require any significant lifting, tilting or repositioning of the bi-directional razor head relative to the skin, and which substantially reduces the time and effort spent shaving.
A fifth object of the present invention is to provide an in-line wet shaving razor device that will more readily deliver a closer shave than conventional uni-directional dual-blade wet razor systems, by virtue of facilitating shaving the same area of skin from two opposite directions. A related object is to help prepare and condition the skin to be shaved by scraping it with one or two razor blade edges moving in a non-cutting direction, and/or by stretching it out by using front and rear guards which grip and/or smooth the skin from two directions.
A sixth object is to provide an in-line wet shaving razor device that stays sharper longer than a conventional uni-directional razor blade system by virtue of having twice as many shaving edges, and by having flow-through debris passages which allow a user to easily rinse away shaving debris that might otherwise remain on and eventually dull the blade strip edges.
A seventh object is to provide several different constructions of in-line bi-directional razor shaving devices which are particularly economical to manufacture at a cost essentially equal to or slightly more than conventional uni-directional razors.
An eighth object is to provide several different constructions of in-line bi-directional razor shaving devices which are economical to manufacture using a combined handle and razor made from a single elongated piece of molded plastic.
A ninth object is to provide single-head in-line bi-directional razor blade shaving devices wherein two sets of opposed blade strips both make effective use of a single rear guard/lubricant strip centrally located between them.
A tenth object of the present invention is to provide a first class of in-line bi-directional razor shaving devices which have all of the razor-sharp edges of the blade strips arranged in substantially the same working plane in a single head, and which need not be lifted, tilted or turned while speed-shaving in two opposite directions.
An eleventh object is to provide a second class of in-line bi-directional razor blade shaving devices, each having a single head with two sets of razor blade strips, with each set being located in its own working plane that faces away from and intersects the other pair""s working plane at an angle in the range of about 5xc2x0 up to about 15xc2x0 or so, so that the in-line shaving devices need not be lifted or deliberately tilted or turned while speed-shaving in two opposite directions.
A twelfth object is to provide a third class of in-line bi-directional razor blade shaving devices, each having a single head with two sets of razor blade strips, with each set being located in its own working plane facing away from the other working plane, with the two working planes intersecting one another at an angle of about 20xc2x0 or more, so that the in-line devices must be deliberately tilted and turned at the end of each stroke (or at the beginning of the next stroke) to engage the other working plane for the next stroke in the opposite direction.
A thirteenth object is to provide a fourth class of in-line bi-directional razor devices which employ uni-directional razor cartridges with straight razor blade strips within a single head to form a single bi-directional razor blade head. A related object is to provide in-line bi-directional shaving devices by using a pair of conventional uni-directional razor cartridges to implement an in-line shaving device having a single bi-directional razor blade shaving head.
A fourteenth object is to provide a fifth class of in-line bi-directional razor blade shaving devices having an effective single bi-directional head formed of two identical uni-directional head portions connected to a single handle through a common neck, a bifurcated neck, or a yoke, with the two uni-directional heads being arranged generally parallel to and in close proximity to one another.
A fifteenth object of the present invention is to provide in-line bi-directional razor blade shaving devices having a bi-directional razor blade head and/or uni-directional half-heads provided with either a pivot mechanism or a shell-bearing mechanism to facilitate minor on-the-fly changes in the orientation of the full head or half-head portions relative to the user""s skin which undulates or has gentle contours, without the need for the user to significantly lift, tilt or twist the handle of the razor as the shaving head is moved back and forth in opposite directions.
A sixteenth object is to provide in-line bi-directional razor blade shaving devices with two conventional uni-directional razor blade heads that can move independently in response to skin forces substantially perpendicular to the direction in which the razor head is being moved along the skin, so as to permit the individual heads to have their blade strips bear substantially continuously against a user""s skin during back-and-forth shaving, even as the contour of the skin changes.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the Summary and the Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiments of the present invention which follow.
In response to the above-referenced needs, I envisioned the above-stated objects. I also recognized that it would be desirable if these needs could be met with devices that could be manufactured using conventional elongated razor blade strips with straight razor-sharp edges packaged into a new kind of manual shaving device. I also recognized that it would be advantageous if my earlier bi-directional razor blade structures disclosed in my first three patents cited above as being used with a T-bar handle, could somehow be adapted to the task of rapidly shaving large body areas.
The foregoing needs are met, and the foregoing objects are achieved, by the various embodiments of the in-line bi-directional shaving devices of my present invention. Most embodiments achieve several of the objects stated above. In accordance with a first aspect of my invention, there is disclosed herein an in-line bi-directional shaving device that has a single-head structure with inwardly-pointing razor-sharp blade edges. By xe2x80x9cin-linexe2x80x9d I mean a head structure that is connected to and supported by a handle structure, where the two structures have their respective principal axes generally arranged in a common plane. This arrangement for an in-line razor blade shaving device that features a bi-directional razor blade head allows a user to speed-shave large skin areas of the body, such as the legs and arms. The bi-directional head is preferably equipped with a blade-edge guarding system, for each set of sharpened razor blade edges, that establishes one or two working planes in which the razor-sharp edges are disposed.
This bi-directional razor blade device is preferably comprised of an elongated bi-directional razor head structure connected to and supported by an elongated in-line handle structure. The head and handle each have a principal axis, and each axis is located in a common central plane, which I sometimes call a plane of symmetry, since the head and handle are both preferably symmetrically arranged about this plane. The device also includes at least first and second elongated razor blade strips supported by the head, each strip having a sharpened blade edge portion extending inwardly generally away from the sharpened edge portion of the other strip. The bi-directional razor head structure also has a blade-edge guarding system preferably provided with: (a) first and second front guard portions spaced from one to another and respectively including first and second longitudinal edges, preferably parallel to one another, which define a common reference plane; and (b) first and second end portions extending generally transversely to the central longitudinal axis of the razor head. The razor head has a face and a central longitudinal axis located between the longitudinal edges. This elongated razor head is preferably symmetrically arranged about the central plane, which preferably is perpendicular to the common reference plane.
The elongated in-line handle structure has a handgrip portion that is connected to the razor head. The handle structure generally extends outwardly away from the razor head in a direction that maintains the principal axis of the handle structure generally within the plane of symmetry. The handle and head are arranged so that the head is supported for manual movement by the user in two opposite directions generally perpendicular to the axis of the handle.
The sharpened blade edge portions of the first and second elongated razor blade strips each preferably extend inwardly at an acute angle relative to the face of the razor head structure so that they each project generally toward their respective longitudinal edges closest to them and away from the central longitudinal axis of the razor head. The blade edge portions each preferably include a straight elongated razor-sharp edge. The razor-sharp edge of the first blade strip is generally positioned in a first working plane defined in part by the first front guard portion. The razor-sharp edge of the second blade strip is generally positioned in a second working plane defined in part by the second front guard portion, which may be coextensive with the first working plane or may be a separate working plane distinct from and at angle to the first working plane, in those embodiments having two distinct working planes.
The handgrip portion of the razor handle structure is arranged and adapted for manually grasping and for moving the handle structure back and forth in first and second directions opposite from one another that are generally perpendicular to the principal axis of the handle. In this manner, hair extending from the skin is shaved in both directions for a closer shave than shaving in one direction alone normally produces. As the razor head is moved in the first direction along a user""s skin, the first working plane of the razor head, formed or defined in part by at least the first front guard portion thereof and a rear guard portion, is normally in tangential contact with the skin, thus helping ensure the sharpened edge of the first razor blade strip is at an optimum acute angle for shaving as it traverses across the skin. Upon a reversal of the direction of movement of the handle structure, the razor head moves in the second direction along a user""s skin that is opposite the first direction. As the razor moves in this second direction, the second working plane of the razor head, in which the razor-sharp edge of the second razor blade strip is disposed, which is formed or defined in part by at least the second front guard portion and a rear guard portion, is in tangential contact with the skin, once again helping to ensure an optimum angle for shaving. In the single-plane embodiments of the in-line shaving devices of the present invention (i.e., where the first and second working planes are the same), each front guard may serve if desired as a rear guard for the other front guard. The blade-edge guarding system also includes an elongated rear guard for each active razor blade set.
When using an in-line bi-directional shaving device of the type described above, it is not necessary for the user to lift the elongated razor head from the skin during movements in the opposite directions, although this can be done if desired. Instead, a user of my in-line razor blade device may rapidly slide the bi-directional razor head back and forth along the skin to be shaved, while maintaining at least one of the working planes of razor head generally in continuous contact with the skin during movement in the first or second directions. All of the razor blade shaving devices of the present invention can be so utilized, including reversing them and stroking them back and forth in opposite directions, without paying much attention to lifting or repositioning the razor head relative to the user""s skin.
The first and second guards form part of the blade-edge guarding system for the in-line bi-directional razor head. This is made possible by the blade-edge guarding system that provides front and rear elongated guards for each set of razor blades. The blade-edge guarding system has surfaces which are present on the face of the razor head. Since the razor blade strips are pointed in opposite directions, only one half of the razor head may be active, that is cutting hair, at a time. The guards are preferably spaced from each razor-sharp edge of the razor blade strip or strips which they are guarding. In a razor head having a single working plane, the front guard of one active blade set may constitute the rear guard of the other blade set. Alternatively, an elongated central rear guard member may be provided that is common to both razor blade sets. Having a front and rear guard for each active blade set renders it very easy to position the proper working plane and associated active half of the face of the razor blade head against the skin without the need to carefully watch or feel the razor blade head in the process.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided, as shown in some embodiments of the present invention, a bi-directional razor head that includes two working planes at a distinct angle relative to, and facing away from, one another. In those embodiments, only one working plane at a time can be in contact with the skin, if that distinct angle is larger than about 5xc2x0 or 10xc2x0 or so. Accordingly, at the end of each stroke with these in-line devices having two distinct working planes at a substantial angle to one another, a modest twist of the wrist may need to be made to position the other working plane in contact with the skin, just before or as the motion in the opposite direction is started. As further explained below, this form of user control will no doubt be preferred by some shavers.
Among the seven different embodiments of the in-line bi-directional razor shaving devices of the present invention that are disclosed below, a number have only a single compact elongated razor head structure that can be characterized as follows. The single bi-directional head razor has at least two razor blade strips. The head supports these first and second razor blade strips with their respective sharpened edge portions extending, that is pointing, in generally opposite directions. The elongated razor head preferably has first and second longitudinal edges, and a longitudinal axis centrally located between the longitudinal edges. In those single-head embodiments with only one working plane, the face is generally flat, and is located between the two longitudinal edges. In those single-head embodiments with two distinct working planes, the face is slanted or curved in the center in the vicinity of a centrally-located elongated rear guard which may be provided with a lubricant strip. Thus, these two working plane embodiments each have two distinct half-faces, angled with respect to one another, between the two longitudinal edges. The sharpened blade edge portion of the first razor blade strip extends outwardly at an acute angle relative to the face of the razor head. It projects generally toward the first longitudinal edge of the head and toward the longitudinal axis of the head. Similarly, the second razor blade strip has its sharpened blade edge portion extending outwardly at an acute angle relative to the face. It projects generally toward the second longitudinal edge of the razor head and toward from the longitudinal axis. Thus, the sharpened edges of the first and second blades point generally toward one another.
In preferred embodiments of the single-head bi-directional razor of the present invention, two sets of razor blade strips are provided, and all strips are preferably of the same length. While three razor blade strips may be provided in each set, two are believed sufficient, and even one will work. Consider an embodiment with two pairs of razor blade strips. The first and second strips are arranged as described in the preceding paragraph. A third razor blade strip is supported by the head and has a sharpened edge portion that is arranged closely adjacent to and spaced a short distance from the sharpened edge portion of the first blade strip. In this manner, the first and third blade strips form a first pair of razor blade strips that cut hair substantially simultaneously as the razor is moved in a first direction along the user""s skin. Similarly, a fourth razor blade strip is arranged closely adjacent to and spaced a short distance from the second blade strip to form a second pair of razor blade strips. The sharpened blade edge portions of this second pair of blade strips cut hair substantially simultaneously as the razor is moved in a second direction opposite from the first direction along the user""s skin.
Several distinctly different embodiments of my in-line single-head bi-directional razor with two sets of razor blade strips as generally described above are disclosed. The razor blade strips may be molded into the razor head, or may be part of an assembled head structure that is designed for holding the blade strips fixedly in place or movably in place. Examples of the molded style of construction and of the assembled style of construction are provided in different embodiments presented herein.
As is well known, modern conventional uni-directional safety razors often have a pair of adjacent razor blade strips mounted parallel to one another between a forward guard bar, a rear glide strip or surface, and blade-end caps or shields. This style of safety razor construction reduces the chance that the razor blade edges will accidentally nick or cut the skin during shaving. As is well known, the two parallel blade strips have their edges projecting into a working plane of the razor that is also in part defined by the surfaces of the guard bar, glide strip or surface and end caps which contact the user""s skin. These non-cutting surfaces of the safety razor, which are in or very near to the working plane of the razor, help ensure that the blade edges are presented to and engage the skin of the user to be shaved at a proper angle so as to minimize the chance of nicks or cuts to the skin.
The in-line bi-directional razors of the present invention are preferably constructed in a manner which incorporates those same advantages found in the modern uni-directional safety razors of the T-bar type. However, the in-line bi-directional razor devices of the present invention need to utilize two front guard bars, one for each of two opposite directions of transverse movement of the razor head across the skin, and preferably include at least one glide strip or sliding surface centrally located between the two sets of blades. These front guards may be pliable, if desired, by using a plurality (such as four or five) of soft parallel micro-fins for each front guard, as is found of the Gillette Sensor Excel and Gillette Mach3 uni-directional razor blade cartridges, or they may be deformable elongated soft foam blocks. The blade-end shields, which may take the form of a pair of end caps or raised end portions on the razor head, are configured to shield the end corners of both sets of blade strips from exposure to the user""s skin. Further, the in-line bi-directional razor heads of the present invention are preferably constructed to have a face that is symmetrical about a central longitudinal axis and about a central transverse axis.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, the in-line bi-directional razor heads of the present invention may be constructed as disposable cartridges designed to be used with reusable handles. In one embodiment according to this aspect of the invention, the bi-directional cartridge may be formed of molded plastic material. It is preferably constructed as an elongated, narrow member which is configured to be installed upon an in-line razor handle that may include a head support frame mounted on one end of the handle. The cartridge can thus be removed and replaced with a new cartridge when desired. Pairs of parallel, closely spaced, single edge, strip-type razor blades may be embedded in plastic material, with the plastic molded directly around the lower portion of the blade strips, thus anchoring the blade strips in place.
In yet other embodiments, the cartridge may be provided with a main razor blade support structure that is preferably made of any suitable material, including one or more pre-molded plastic parts. This support structure can be of a rigid design or a flexible design, and preferably includes at least a platform structure a little longer than the length of the razor blade strips. These cartridge structures may also include a cap member. The cartridge normally is assembled, with the blade strips being retained in place therein using any conventional means, such as retaining pins, end caps, or blade-retaining bands. These pins, caps and bands are preferably attached to the support structure or base of the head. In the rigid designs, the blade strips may be rigidly fixed in position, or they may be individually spring-loaded. The spring-loaded blades may be confined to move only up and down generally perpendicularly to the working plane, or they can be confined, so as to be to move back and forth in a direction generally parallel to the working plane. In the flexible designs, the blade strips are allowed to move with head in a direction that is substantially perpendicular to the direction of head travel during use and to the longitudinal axis of the cartridge.
In some embodiments of my bi-directional cartridges, the razor head of the cartridge is rigidly fixed relative to the handle. If desired, embodiments can be provided where the cartridge head pivots or swivels relative to the handle, typically on pivot pins or shell bearings mounted to the bottom side of the razor handle, or a neck or yoke extending from one end of a handle. In such alternative embodiments, the entire bi-directional cartridge may pivot relative to the handle, with a conventional return spring being used to bias it back to a nominal centered position in the absence of external forces.
Still other constructions are possible. For example, other embodiments can be provided where individual uni-directional cartridges which make up one-half of the bi-directional head, and arranged to individually pivot, and/or may be individually equipped with a return-to-center spring, such as the type found in conventional pivoting uni-directional cartridges used on commercially available T-bar wet razors.
In all styles of construction of my in-line bi-directional razors, I prefer to have both sets of sharpened blade edges arranged parallel to the central longitudinal axis of an elongated head, with the first and second set of blade edges pointing in opposite directions. The sharpened edges of the blade strips may point in opposite directions at an obtuse angle relative to each other, while being disposed at an acute angle relative to their own respective working plane within the razor head.
The razor head may be constructed as a disposable cartridge or as a permanent extension of the handle, and it can be made in many different sizes and shapes, as illustrated by the various embodiments. In still other embodiments I have contemplated the razor heads are preferably made to be of a relatively conventional size and shape, and need not differ much in size from common commercially available uni-directional T-bar razor heads. Further, these heads can be used with handles whose handgrip portion looks very much like conventional commercially available handles used on T-bar razors. If desired, the razor blade strips can be made longer than the usual 35 mm to 38 mm length (1.38xe2x80x3 to 1.5xe2x80x3), and can be about 50 mm to 52 mm (about 2xe2x80x3) or more long.
Although most of the razor heads of my invention are shown with and contemplate the use of a double pair of razor blade strips, the bi-directional razors of the present invention need not be so complicated. Two single blades that extend in opposite directions, rather than twin-blade pairs, can be used. This style of construction provides a thinner width or profile for the bi-directional razor blade head, so that it could be easily used in the tightest of places to be shaved. A single-blade design having only two opposed razor-sharp edges is simpler still, and may also be used. This double-edged single razor blade approach may be used and extended to most of the other embodiments, by simply removing the third and fourth razor blade strips and eliminating if desired the corresponding portion of the support structure associated with the removed blade strips. In virtually every instance, this could be used to reduce the width of the razor head, if desired.
The in-line bi-directional razor shaving devices of the present invention disclosed herein can be categorized into six general classes, which, in my opinion, will meet the needs and shaving preferences of the many different potential users of my in-line bi-directional razor shaving devices. In a first class of the bi-directional razors, which is exemplified by the first and fourth embodiments and the individual heads of the sixth and seventh embodiments herein, the sharpened edge portions of the first and second sets of blade strips (which point to generally opposite directions) are all arranged in a single common working plane. While these embodiments all have four blade strips, each could be implemented with only two opposed blade strips, if desired, with the sharpened blade edges pointing away from one another and yet being arranged in a common plane.
In a second class of in-line bi-directional razor blade devices according to the present invention, each set of blade edges are in their own separate working plane. This class of in-line bi-directional razor is exemplified by the second and fifth embodiments shown in the Figures. They each have two working planes that intersect one another at an angle of only several degrees, such as from about 5xc2x0 or 10xc2x0 to less than about 20xc2x0, and preferably in the range of about 8xc2x0 to about 15xc2x0. Since the skin on most large body areas is generally somewhat compliant, this slight difference in angle between the first and second working planes of the razor blade still enables the in-line bi-directional razor to be used in those compliant areas without lifting or noticeably turning or tilting the handle of the razor while moving back and forth in opposite directions. In other words, the bi-directional shaving head normally need not be lifted or deliberately tilted or turned while shaving in two opposite directions. To the extent that any tilting or turning is required, it happens virtually automatically, due to the natural biomechanical motions of a user dragging exposed cutting razor blade strips across the skin to be shaved. In other words, the user""s hand and/or wrist will automatically turn or give a little without the user really consciously having to turn either the hand or wrist in order to fully engage the other working plane for the stroke in the opposite direction.
In a third class of in-line single-head bi-directional razor blade shaving devices of the present invention, there are two sets of blade strips, each in their own working plane, with the two working planes being angled considerably more than 15xc2x0 from one another, such as about 20xc2x0 apart, up to about 120xc2x0 or so apart, with the working planes being arranged to face away from one another. Preferably the angle between the two planes is in the range of about 30xc2x0 to about 100xc2x0, with a narrower range of about 35xc2x0 to about 90xc2x0 being presently preferred. This class of in-line bi-directional razors is exemplified by the second, third fourth and fifth embodiments of the present invention. Since the working planes for the two sets of blades are angled so far apart, it is normally not possible for both set of blade edges to cut hair, each in its own direction, while the head and handle both remain in the same relative position to the skin being shaved, since most skin is not that soft or yielding. Accordingly, the user of this class of in-line bi-directional shaving devices must deliberately tilt or turn the handle and thus razor head itself to place the in-line razor head into the two different cutting positions or inclinations. Note that for this (and all other classes of my in-line shaving devices) the handgrip of the user on the handle of the in-line razor shaving device may and preferably does remain the same, as the shaving head is moved back and forth by the user; only the user""s wrist need turn.
This third class of my in-line bi-directional razors thus enables the two sets of blade edges, each in its own distinct working plane angled distinctly apart from the other working plane, to be successively presented, from opposite directions, to a smooth stretch of skin to be shaved. In other words, each working plane, in a successive fashion, each at a different time and stroke, engages the skin, with the user changing the direction and the inclination of the razor head at or near the end (or the beginning) of each stroke in what normally is (or should be) a rather fluid and seemingly continuous motion. The in-line construction of the elongated razor head and handle of the shaving devices of the present invention in this third class encourage a user to quite naturally and quickly change the direction and orientation of the razor head to present the other working plane to the skin by simply turning the wrist, thus allowing the user to rapidly shave back and forth. With this (and all other classes of my in-line devices), only one set of razor sharp edges of the blade strips are active, that is in shaving contact with the skin, at any one time. With this third class of in-line shaving devices, the angle of inclination between the working plane is sufficiently great so that even an inexperienced user will understand that the non-cutting blade edges are not in contact with the skin.
Accordingly, this third class of in-line bi-directional shaving devices has benefits over those of the first class. An inexperienced user of an in-line razor shaving device may feel as though the razor-sharp edges pointing in two opposed directions represent a complicated stroking/shaving routine, even though this is not the case. Or such a user may be uncomfortable with the notion of placing two sets of opposed sharpened razor blade edges upon the skin at once. This third class of devices will give that user a feeling of greater control or safety since the non-cutting working plane is clearly off of the skin, which the user may prefer. This in turn may encourage those who might otherwise be timid about shaving with manual razors to begin with to have the confidence to try the in-line bi-directional shaving devices of the present invention, and in so doing, realize this in-line shaving device is both effective and safe.
In a fourth class of in-line bi-directional shaving devices of the present invention, there is provided a single bi-directional head with is formed from two preferably identical elongated uni-directional razor blade cartridges. Examples include the third embodiment shown in the Figures. These cartridges each preferably have straight razor blade strips mounted in their own platform or base, which plugs into or otherwise securely engages a complementary support structure or trough on the common single bi-directional head. The working planes of the two uni-directional cartridges may be co-planar, thus performing in the same manner as the in-line devices in the first class of embodiments of the present invention. Alternatively, the two uni-directional cartridges may be arranged so that their razor-sharp blade edge is (or edges are) each in a distinct working plane, which working planes may be arranged at an angle facing away from one another and intersecting in the range of about 5xc2x0 to about 15xc2x0 or so. When the two uni-directional cartridges are so arranged, the resulting in-line shaving structure performs in the manner described with respect to the second class of in-line bi-directional shaving devices of the present invention. Alternatively, if desired, the uni-directional cartridges may each be arranged so that their working planes are facing away from one another at a still greater angle, such as about 20xc2x0 or more. When so constructed, the in-line shaving devices of this fourth class perform like the third class of in-line bi-directional devices described above.
In a fifth class of in-line bi-directional shaving devices of the present invention, there are two separate bi-directional head structures arranged end-to-end in a common plane on a single handle. The sixth embodiment shown in FIGS. 21 and 22 illustrates this class of in-line device with its two bi-directional heads arranged in a common plane. This extra-long construction provides a twin bi-directional head to allow large skin areas, such as the chest, stomach or back, to be shaved more rapidly, since two swathes of hair may be cut with each stroke of this in-line shaving device. Each individual bi-directional head structure can be implemented in the manner of those shown in the second, third or fifth embodiments. Accordingly, the shaving techniques associated with the first, second or third class of in-line shaving devices of the present invention may be achieved using suitably made in-line shaving devices in this class.
In a sixth class of in-line shaving devices of the present invention, there are two end-to-end bi-directional shaving heads on a single handle arranged so that the working planes of their faces intersect one another. The seventh embodiment shown in FIGS. 23 and 24 is representative of this class of devices. Like the in-line shaving devices in the fifth class, each head in this sixth class of in-line shaving devices may be implemented like those shown in the second, third or fifth embodiments. Like the fifth class of my in-line shaving devices, this sixth in-line class of shaving devices allows for more rapid shaving. Since the working planes of the respective bi-directional head structures are angled toward one another as shown, this sixth class of in-line shaving devices is particularly well-suited for shaving large-area curved body surfaces, such as the arms, legs or sides of the torso.
Advantages of the In-Line Razors of the Present Invention. The in-line bi-directional razors of the present invention are believed to more readily deliver a closer shave than conventional uni-directional dual-blade wet razors. First, it is easier to shave in two opposite directions with the in-line bi-directional razor of the present invention than with a uni-directional razor on a T-bar handle, since the user""s grip on the handgrip portion of the handle of the in-line razor device need not be changed in order to pass the razor across an area of skin to be shaved from two opposite directions. Second, as is well-known, an area of skin is normally shaved closer when a razor is passed across the skin in two opposite directions. Third, in those xe2x80x9csingle planexe2x80x9d embodiments of the present invention where the razor blades in opposed directions both bear upon the skin simultaneously, the non-cutting blades scrape against the skin, which may well assist in providing a closer shave. In these xe2x80x9cone working planexe2x80x9d embodiments of my in-line bi-directional razors, as the forward-moving set of blades cuts hair, the trailing set of blades typically is dragged across the skin. This dragging action may help stretch the skin and thereby facilitate a closer shave by the active blades. Further, the scraping of the skin by the hard sharp edges of the non-cutting blades should loosen dry skin, debris and may also help individual strands or stubbles of hair to stand up further, so they can be cut more closely on the return stroke by those same blades. This scraping action should also have the beneficial effect of helping to spread out more uniformly whatever thin layer of lubricating material remains on or is deposited upon the skin being shaved after the active blades pass over it. The lubricant may be shaving soap lather, shaving cream, or the lubricant from a slowly-dissolving conventional lubricant strip provided on the central rear guard of the razor that is left on the skin.
The in-line bi-directional razor shaving devices of the present invention typically contain twice as many blade edges as does a conventional uni-directional razor. With advances in razor blade metallurgy, manufacture and/or surface protection, blade edges in most present day dual-blade razors corrode more slowly than blades of yesteryear. So, razor blades in daily use tend to dull from use rather than corrosion. By providing twice as many blade edges as are found in a conventional razor head, my in-line bi-directional razor heads may well last almost twice as long, since each blade is essentially doing one-half the cutting of the blades in a uni-directional razor.
Another advantage of my in-line bi-directional shaving devices is that it still can be lifted off of the skin at the end of the stroke in each direction (or at any point in the stroke), if desired. A substantially continuous fluid motion for stroke reversal can still be maintained under such circumstances. For example, the user on the return stroke in the opposite direction can rapidly place the rear longitudinal edge of the active portion of the bi-directional shaving head on the skin and with a very slight natural roll of the wrist can tilt or rotate the razor blade head so that the active blade edges engage the skin on the fly. Thus, a new user of my in-line bi-directional razor (even my single-plane razors), is not forced to immediately use a strictly back-and-forth motion where the razor head is kept on the skin when shaving in order to begin to make use of my in-line razor devices. Instead, the user can initially lift the razor off of the skin, and then with a little practice, can proceed to do so less and less as he or she begins to feel comfortable with the safety of bi-directional shaving technique.
The various constructions of my in-line bi-directional razor blade devices described below are believed to be particularly economical to manufacture. In developing my single-head in-line bi-directional head designs, I recognized that having all of the blades or blade strips arranged relatively near to one another helps reduce the overall width of the head, thus making it easier to handle and less expensive to manufacture and assemble. Further, in my various designs, I often attempted to reduce the number of overall components required, especially the number of pieces that would need to be separately made and/or handled during assembly.
In this regard, in many of the embodiments of the in-line bi-directional razor blade shaving devices of the present invention, the centrally located glide or lubricant strip, located between the two sets of blade strips, does double duty. The glide area or strip is in use no matter which set of blade edges is doing the cutting of hair. Further, the top surface of this common strip (even when generally curved such as in some of my embodiments) is substantially within and forms part of the structure that defines the working plane (or planes) for the first and second set of blade edges.
Also, I wanted to create structures and components which are easy to make and assemble using automatic equipment in order to achieve very low unit costs per in-line razor head. As a result, the individual components of the bi-directional heads can be made using conventional materials and machinery, and then can be assembled using well-known techniques, to form the completed in-line bi-directional razor head, such as: (i) stacking plastic parts together so that they can be interlocked and fastened together using press-fit plastic pins, or (ii) assembled and retained together with metal end-piece retaining bands in the manner used by the Gillette Company to form its Sensor(copyright) and Mach3(trademark) uni-directional razor cartridges.
For purposes of illustrating the features and advantages of the present invention, the accompanying Figures, in the interest of clarity, at times exaggerate the size, spacing, clearances and/or relative sizes of or between certain parts of the in-line razor head structures and/or their associated handles, necks or yokes. By the studying of the Figures in the drawings and reading the following detailed description and subjoined claims other objects, features, operating principles, and advantages of the in-line bi-directional razors and methods of the present invention will become apparent.